L'Enfant Pêcheur et le Serviteur Démoniaque
by Arekuruu
Summary: Sept Péchés, Sept Mots, si significatifs pour certains, dépourvus de sens pour d'autres. Sept Péchés, Sept Mots, pour les désigner, eux. Sept Péchés, pour l'Enfant Souillé et le Valet des Enfers. Jusqu'à la Fin. Série d'OS basée sur les Péchés Capitaux
1. Fierté

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel (léger shonen-ai)

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter x)

**WARNING ! : **Cette fanfiction qui deviendra une série de One-Shots contient bon nombre de spoilers sur tout l'anime de Kuroshitsuji (du 1er épisode au 24ème épisode) mais comporte également de nombreuses allusions **shonen-ai** (voire **yaoi**…) entre **Ciel Phantomhive **et **Sebastian Michaelis **! Vous êtes avertis =O

**Note de l'auteur : **Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction ! Elle comportera 7 OS très courts, un OS pour un Péché Capital. J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous attendez pas à de l'action car je me centre principalement sur le point de vue des personnages… S'il vous plait, ne faites pas attention aux fautes de temps, c'est mon plus grand défaut XD

Enfin, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! x3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jeune maître était fier, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il ne le savait que trop bien, et était presque fier d'être fier. Sebastian sourit pensivement à cette idée. Rares étaient les jeunes humains qui possédaient autant de fierté comme lui, sans que cela ne tourne à la vanité… Et même dans cette tranche réduite de population, le jeune maître sortait du lot.

Sa fierté renforçait son autorité. Et de l'autorité, il en avait à revendre. Pour un garçon âgé seulement de douze ans, ce n'était pas commun. Pour le chef de la plus grande société de fabrique de jouets et de sucreries, cela l'était déjà plus. Porter un tel poids sur de si frêles épaules pouvait avoir de graves, très graves conséquences… Mais cela ne constituait qu'une fierté de plus pour le jeune héritier de la famille Phantomhive. Il semblait parfois brandir ce titre, défiant les autres à porter jugement sur lui. « Regardez-vous, regardez-moi. Pouvez-vous vous comparer à moi ? Ne suis-je pas plus puissant que vous, alors que je suis bien plus jeune ? » C'était ce qu'il semblait dire, lorsque son œil bleu royal se posait sur un haut représentant de la société.

Il était encore plus fier qu'un prince. Il était vrai qu'entre noble et prince, il n'y avait pas un si grand écart social que cela mais quand même. Sa situation n'était pas comparable à celle d'un prince, de toutes les manières. Sebastian n'était même pas sûr qu'un prince puisse être plus fier que Ciel. Il avait déjà fréquenté des monarques, dans des temps plus anciens et plus reculés, mais n'avait jamais rencontré personne plus fière que son jeune maître. Ni plus déterminée. En cela, Ciel remportait la victoire haut-la-main. Qui aurait pu conclure un pacte avec un démon, acceptant de lui remettre son âme juste pour une histoire de pseudo « vengeance » ? Certainement un inconscient. Pourtant, peut-être que même ici, le jeune humain en tirait une certaine satisfaction…

L'étonnement se fit dans l'esprit de Sebastian alors qu'il suivait son jeune maître, ses yeux rouge sang fixés sur la silhouette délicate, mais pourtant emplie de fierté de l'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait pareille émotion, mais la surprise laissa rapidement place à l'amusement. Son sourire habituel ne tarda pas à jouer sur ses lèvres si pâles face à la découverte d'une nouvelle facette de lui-même.

Peut-être que, lui aussi, quelque part au fond de lui, était fier de l'arrogance sans borne du jeune maître.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh oui, c'était court, je sais, surtout pour un OS, mais le texte est trop long pour être considéré comme un drabble x)

Bon, c'est vrai que dans ce premier jet, il n'y a absolument AUCUNE action, c'est juste de la réflexion de la part de Sebastian… Et même, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais même si ce n'est pas un POV, le point de vue est celui de Sebastian. Je compte alterner les points de vue, Sebastian, puis Ciel, puis re-Sebastian etc…

Bref, le thème de la fierté étant traité, le prochain drabble à venir sera du point de vue de Ciel. En fait, j'ai déjà rédigé tous les OS mais je n'ai pas encore décidé l'ordre exact et je compte les poster au fur et à mesure, histoire de faire durer le plaisir xD *se prend la porte au nez* (Et puis, il fallait bien que je remplisse le fandom français quoi U.U Deux fanfics dans le fandom, alors qu'il y a je-ne-sais-combien-de-pages en anglais ! J'adore l'anglais, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! XD)

Vos reviews seront appréciés, autant pour avoir votre avis que pour m'améliorer dans mes écrits ! =D

A bientôt tout le monde ! x)


	2. Paresse

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance / Humor

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel (sous entendus shonen-ai)

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso et à Square Enix ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter x)

**WARNING ! : **Spoilers sur tout l'anime Kuroshitsuji et allusions **shonen-ai** entre **Ciel Phantomhive **et **Sebastian Michaelis **!

**Note de l'auteur : **Bienvenue sur ce deuxième OS, légèrement plus long que le précédent ! Il sera basé sur le Péché de la Paresse, et je vois d'ici vos têtes effarées (« Ciel ou Sebastian, paresseux ?! O.O »), mais lisez donc pour voir x) Je vous rappelle que le petit Ciel est quand même un être humain qui connait le sens du mot « Flemmardise », (mal)heureusement pour lui. XD

Toujours pas d'action, enfin là au moins il y a une discussion. Un grand pas pour Are-chan, un petit pas pour l'humanité ! =D

Enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Sebastian… Un démon peut-il avoir envie de ne rien faire ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête et croisa l'œil perçant de Ciel, avachi sur son fauteuil. Le jeune garçon avait croisé ses petites jambes fines et toisait son domestique du haut de son siège, la tête appuyée contre le dossier. Des paperasses éparses s'empilaient sur le bureau en bois massif et le majordome ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation, au soulagement de son maître qui s'était jugé assez explicite.

« Une envie de ne rien faire, comme si… Comme si je ne voulais pas effectuer mon travail quotidien ? »

Ciel secoua la tête négativement, d'un air agacé. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que son valet lui conseillait de faire – c'est-à-dire, s'occuper de nouveau des papiers sans chercher à distraire son attention – mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien saisi. S'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu-là, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait perdre.

« Non, non. Plutôt comme si tu te décidais à rester quelques instants, juste quelques instants, sans aucune obligation quelconque. »

Sebastian prit l'air pensif, ce qui étonna légèrement son maître. Il s'attendait plutôt à le voir sourire, et tenter de le convaincre de retourner à son travail. Pourtant, il semblait réellement s'intéresser à la question… Le jeune garçon se surprit lui-même à se pencher sur sa propre interrogation qui, au départ, était juste censée le sortir de sa morne besogne. Il garda son unique œil visible fixé sur le visage d'albâtre de son majordome, en attente d'une réponse qu'il sentait déjà venir.

« Je ne crois pas, jeune maître. Nous les démons ne ressentons pas l'envie de ne rien faire. Nous faisons toujours quelque chose que nous aimons faire, en général, et si nous finissons par nous en lasser, nous changeons tout simplement d'activité. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de m'arrêter en cours de route. J'accomplis toujours mon travail jusqu'au bout. »

Un sourire aimable suivit ces derniers mots et Ciel sut que le valet avait repris leur petit jeu. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Etait-ce lui qui s'imaginait des choses inexistantes ou le démon venait-il réellement de lui faire sous-entendre la fin du pacte – ou ce qui constituait sa propre fin ? Accomplir son travail jusqu'au bout… Une menace ? Non, plutôt un rappel. La Fin était si proche, tout en étant si éloignée… Le jeune garçon coupa court à ces pensées qui ne pouvaient aboutir à rien et répliqua d'un ton guindé :

« Il n'y a aucun rapport entre le fait d'achever son travail et de paresser quelques temps. »

Sebastian écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ses pupilles rubis teintées de surprise, et le jeune garçon comprit qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre un peu. Il se cala plus confortablement sur son siège, le regard fixé sur son domestique et, comme ce à quoi il s'attendait, un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres fines du valet tout de noir vêtu.

« Je l'admets, jeune maître. »

A ces quelques mots, Ciel sut qu'il avait gagné la partie. La tête contre le dossier, il ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Un léger, très léger sourire effleura fugitivement ses petites lèvres d'enfant, emplie d'amusement et d'une certaine résignation. De toute façon, il devra reprendre son travail… Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait se permettre un court moment de relâchement. Il en avait le droit.

La paresse était un péché typiquement humain, après tout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et un OS de terminé, un ! x)

Personnellement, je le considère mieux réussi que le précédent, même si peut-être qu'il n'est pas fait pour être classé dans la catégorie « Humor ». En fait, j'ai choisi ce genre car j'ai trouvé que le petit jeu verbal entre Sebastian et Ciel devait être comique à voir ! Enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils s'en amusent tous les deux. A private joke, en gros !

Petite réponse à **Yuiko**-san, qui a si gentiment accueilli ma fic =3 : Il faut bien combler un peu le vide, non ? xD J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres fanfics en français, de préférence sur Ciel et Sebastian ! ^o^ Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me motive x3

Bref, pareil que précédemment, vos reviews sont les bienvenues ! Le prochain OS sera du point de vue de Sebastian, je n'ai pas encore choisi quel péché mettre x)

A très bientôt les gens !


	3. Luxure

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel (shonen-ai)

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Toboso Yana et à Square Enix ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter x)

**WARNING ! : **Spoilers sur tout l'anime Kuroshitsuji et **shonen-ai** entre **Ciel Phantomhive **et **Sebastian Michaelis **!

**Note de l'auteur : **Hé hé hé, voici le Péché de la Luxure ! Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop, il n'y aura pas de yaoi, le shonen-ai suffira largement x) Enfin bon, je n'ai pas poussé l'histoire trop loin, mais je suppose que vous pouvez parfaitement imaginer « la suite » de vous-même xD

Un peu plus d'action, cette fois-ci, même si ce n'est pas du tout des combats grandioses. Quelques frôlements par-ci par-là, de la réflexion de la part de Mister Sebastian et des comparaisons foireuses… Un texte à la Arekuruu, quoi.

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jeune maitre se comparait souvent à un chien. Le Chien de la Reine. Et comme tous les chiens, il aimait certainement les caresses. Sebastian n'aimait pas les chiens, mais par nécessité – et principalement pour la curiosité – il ne serait pas contre pour tenter l'expérience.

Il fut surpris de constater l'effet produit sur l'humain lorsqu'il frôlait sa peau claire, ne serait-ce qu'en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts gantés de blanc. Il semblait se dérober sous le geste, probablement par gêne, mais semblait inconsciemment apprécier le contact. Il suivait instinctivement la main de son valet par un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible, comme s'il voulait que le toucher s'attardât le plus longtemps possible.

Le majordome remarqua par la suite ce fait étrange de nombreuses fois. Lorsqu'il le changeait, refaisait le nœud du ruban autour de son cou, lorsqu'il le déshabillait pour un bain, lorsqu'il le portait pour un trajet long et difficile… Des gestes subtils, presque fantomatiques, qui suffisaient pourtant à faire réagir le maître et à faire naître des interrogations chez le majordome.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà touché d'autres humains, jouant avec eux comme l'on jouerait avec de simples jouets. Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas une exception… Mais il était vrai que sa réaction était très étrange, surtout qu'il semblait se préoccuper d'un simple frôlement. De plus, la façon dont il tentait de s'échapper des doigts du démon était familière à ce dernier, comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Sebastian ne comprenait pas vraiment la sensation que pouvait ressentir un humain dans ces moments-là, et ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune maître se troublait juste pour un simple toucher. Il ne lui avait rien fait – pas encore – et il s'amusait déjà de ses réactions. Juste pour le plaisir de le voir se tortiller sous ses mains, tentant de lui échapper tout en souhaitant plus, le valet redoubla les occasions de toucher la chair tendre et sensible, passant peu à peu du frôlement à la caresse. Le jeune maître ne sembla même pas faire la différence… Même si sa gêne s'accentua davantage. Le démon la sentait, presque palpable dans la pièce lorsqu'il l'aidait à se changer en tenue de nuit.

Ce fut pendant un bref moment de « repos », après avoir accompli toutes les tâches domestiques et attendant l'heure du dîner pour appeler le jeune maître qu'il comprit ce que la réaction de celui-ci lui rappelait sensiblement.

Le maître pouvait bien prétendre être un chien, cela ne changeait rien. Il se comportait comme un chat. Un petit chat à la tête haute, mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pâmer sous la caresse d'une main charitable. La comparaison amusa énormément Sebastian. Il adorait les chats.

Le soir même, alors qu'il couchait le jeune maître, il profita du moment où il lui enlevait son bandeau pour passer brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux, comme il le ferait à un chat, juste entre les deux oreilles. Ciel frissonna sous les doigts gantés, ferma brièvement les yeux – comme s'il appréciait le geste mais n'osait pas se l'avouer – et les ouvrit finalement pour foudroyer son valet du regard, exigeant une explication. Pourtant, celui-ci s'était déjà tourné, le chandelier à la main, et après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec son maître, sortit sans aucun arrêt intempestif. Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre à coucher, un large sourire étira les lèvres du démon.

Si c'était cela que les humains appelaient luxure, il pouvait à peu près comprendre. C'était plus facile pour lui de comparer avec un chat. Il comprenait mieux les chats que les humains. Et puis le jeune maître n'avait pas agit différemment d'un chaton, après tout…

Il l'avait presque entendu ronronner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, un troisième OS fini !

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais répondre aux gentilles reviews qu'on m'a laissé ! *O* Moi qui pensais que le fandom était vide de monde, je vois que je me suis trompée. =3

Tout d'abord, merci à **ArEyOuScArEdOfThEdArK **et à **Azerty** pour vos commentaires =O

**ArEyOuScArEdOfThEdArK **: Rien ne vaut un peu de lecture dans sa langue maternelle, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! =D (Tutoie-moi, je te tutoie déjà par réflexe X_x) Je me suis découverte une passion pour Kuroshitsuji, alors je ne compte pas lâcher cette fic. xD En fait, j'ai aussi arrêté mes autres fanfictions par paresse aussi, alors... Ciel, viens nous faire un câlin ! Nous sommes aussi flemmardes que toi !! *sort* C'est vraiment gentil à toi de me dire que j'écris bien, cela me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! *.* Contente que ça te plait ! Motivée motivée... x)

**Azerty **: Merci pour cet one-shot/drabble/réflexion/peu-importe-ce-que-c'est ! xD En relisant mes notes, je me rend compte que parfois, je me suis contredis... x_x Enfin, juste pour respecter cet OS là, je vais avois la flemme de changer. =3 Je vais déjà finir cette fic-ci, après peut-être pourrais-je envisager d'en faire une seconde sur Kuroshitsuji ! Après tout, faut bien remplir, et puis j'ai tellement de choses à développer sur Ciel et Sebastian, principalement... XD

Bref, merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me touche vraiment ! =D

N'hésitez pas à me critiquer ce chapitre-là, et encore, ce n'est pas celui que je trouve le plus raté... *sens venir la catastrophe imminente*

Allez, à très bientôt tout le monde !


	4. Jalousie

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance/

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel (shonen-ai)

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso et à Square Enix ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter x)

**WARNING ! : **Spoilers sur tout l'anime Kuroshitsuji et **shonen-ai** entre **Ciel Phantomhive **et **Sebastian Michaelis **! Un tout petit peu de **Sebastian x OOC **et de **Ciel x Elizabeth**, mais si vous savez à quel point je les déteste... XD

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le péché de la Jalousie... Attention, ce péché risque de vous déplaire, étant donné que le pairing n'est pas que Sebastian x Ciel cette fois-ci. T_T J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, là ! ;_;

Mon OS le plus raté, j'en ai bien peur. Enfin, je vous conseille fortement de vous préparer au pire. XD

Hm, de l'action, je n'en suis pas sûre. Et Ciel est certainement OOC. Sebastian n'est pas celui du manga, mais plutôt celui de l'anime à mon avis. Il est trop démoniaque pour cela. x)

Petite référence à un ami qui ne lira sûrement pas la fanfiction, ne connaissant pas le manga, mais envers qui je m'excuse car j'ai pris l'image d'un de ses personnages, la comtesse d'Irlande. En espérant qu'il me pardonnera. ;)

Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel était furieux. Très furieux. Il voyait rouge. Et le pire était certainement qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour s'énerver.

Néanmoins, il était furieux. Contre qui, contre quoi ? Contre Sebastian. Il était rarement en colère contre son valet, mais pour une fois il avait bel et bien quelque chose à lui reprocher. Evidemment, vous connaissez Sebastian. Le reproche ne pouvait pas porter sur le domaine domestique. Le majordome faisait parfaitement son travail…

Et d'ailleurs, parlons-en, de ce travail. Ciel lui avait juste demandé de trouver quelques informations concernant une certaine comtesse d'Irlande, soupçonnée de meurtres en série ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué à dénicher !

Bon, il était vrai que le valet de la famille Phantomhive ne devait pas trouver cette… « tâche », difficile. Et puis peut-être même était-il content de sa mission, d'après les cris de plaisir qui retentissaient dans la chambre d'à côté. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas les cris de Sebastian, mais bien de la pauvre servante de la comtesse en question, qui avait été séduite dès le premier regard par les yeux ensorcelants du démon et qui s'était laissé entraîner dans une chambre sans protester.

Bruyante. Elle était bruyante. Pour Ciel, c'était tout ce qui la caractérisait. La façon dont elle hurlait lui rappelait désagréablement le cri d'un cochon à l'abattoir, et cela avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il fulminait presque de rage. Mais pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien, et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour détester autant cette domestique, et se fâcher contre son propre valet. Après tout, il ne faisait que son travail. C'était le sale travail, le travail de l'ombre, et le jeune garçon savait déjà que durant leurs ébats, le démon interrogeait sans détour la servante sur sa maîtresse. Il entendait presque la voix sensuelle de son domestique poser les questions, sans aucune difficulté pour parler, d'un ton ferme et précis...

C'était lui-même qui avait donné l'ordre au majordome de dénicher les informations de la comtesse, sans se soucier de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Il était donc, en quelque sorte, furieux de sa propre demande ? Fadaises ! Il n'était pas stupide à ce point !

Ciel était persuadé qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de trouver des informations sur cette fameuse comtesse… Mais alors quoi ? Le valet savait-il d'avance qu'il allait s'énerver ? Voulait-il jouer avec lui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Ciel secoua violemment la tête, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sebastian devait savoir qu'il allait réagir de cette manière. Il n'était pas humain, après tout, et vu comment ils étaient liés, ce n'était pas difficile de prévoir sa réaction.

Pourquoi ? Cela pourrait être une histoire de revanche, même si Ciel restait sceptique quant au fait qu'un démon puisse vouloir se « venger ». Mais se venger de quoi ? Le jeune Phantomhive fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un élément qui aurait pu…

Ah, oui. Il y avait eu la soirée de la veille.

Un grand bal organisé par le marquis de Middleford, le père d'Elizabeth. Evidemment, en tant que cousin et fiancé de Lizzie, Ciel avait été convié. Et comme toujours, il ne s'était pas déplacé sans son valet…

Il se souvenait avec clarté de la scène, et cela le choquait toujours autant. Alors que la fête arrivait à sa fin, Elizabeth s'était précipitée à son cou et l'avait étranglé à moitié, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Pourtant, comme prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle s'était penchée vers lui, rougissante, puis avait déposé au coin de ses lèvres un baiser bruyant. Sur le coup, le jeune comte était resté tellement outré du geste de sa fiancée qu'il n'avait pas réagit et, lorsqu'il se rappela enfin qu'il avait le droit de respirer, il constata avec dépit que toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux, ébahie – et certainement aussi choquée que lui-même.

Heureusement pour lui, le marquis de Middleford lui sauva la mise en annonçant le « passage à l'âge adulte » des deux enfants de douze ans, ce qui déclencha une vague de fou rire autour de lui. Déjà que là, Ciel se sentait terriblement honteux, il était quand même soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à endurer pire.

Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement du regard désapprobateur que Sebastian lui lança, alors qu'il se tournait vers lui. « Vous êtes mien, et à personne d'autre », semblaient dire ses yeux rouge sang, qui brillaient de dépit.

Cela pouvait-elle être la raison de cette « vengeance » envers lui ? Ciel n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, dans l'affaire. Il n'aurait jamais voulu embrasser Elizabeth. Elle était sa fiancée, certes, mais il se jugeait encore trop jeune – et en public, par-dessus le tout ! Elle exagérait.

Alors qu'enfin, les hurlements de plaisir de la servante s'atténuaient et que le jeune Phantomhive retrouvait peu à peu le calme, Sebastian sortit de la chambre. Un tic nerveux agita les sourcils froncés de Ciel, qui lança un regard venimeux à l'arrivant, mais alors qu'il voulait dire quelque chose – une reproche, une remarque désagréable – il fut déstabilisé par le regard amusé de son majordome. « J'espère que vous avez profité de ce que vous avez entendu », disaient ses lèvres pâles où se jouait un sourire moqueur. « Vous ne méritez que cela, de toute façon. Vous m'appartenez, tout comme je vous appartiens. Maintenant, vous savez, et vous ne pouvez plus reculer. » Ciel entendait presque la voix posée du démon résonner à son oreille. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

Les vêtements débraillés, les cheveux en bataille, la servante venait de sortir de la chambre et adressa un sourire charmeur à Sebastian, qui lui répondit aimablement, tout en lui désignant discrètement son maître. « Pas devant lui, voyons. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. », semblait exprimer son regard narquois. La domestique – cette _souillure_ – jaugea un instant le jeune garçon puis, comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, elle s'approcha du démon afin de quémander un baiser.

Le sourire de Sebastian ne présageait rien de bon. Ciel, quant à lui, s'étouffait presque de rage.

Lentement, bien trop lentement au goût de l'héritier de la famille Phantomhive, le domestique se pencha sur le visage de la servante et l'embrassa doucement. Ses yeux rouges, pourtant, étaient tournés vers son maître et le scrutaient narquoisement.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Ciel voulut balancer quelque chose sur le couple, il ne savait pas exactement quoi mais il s'en fichait. La colère faisait trembler ses mains et, faute de mieux, il frappa la table le plus proche et crut sentir les os de son poing se démonter. Pourtant, sa rage resta présente dans son corps et, furieux, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit claquer la porte le plus fortement possible.

Il allait essayer de se perdre dans l'une des ruelles sombres, tiens. Cela lui apprendra, à ce stupide démon manipulateur. Il allait s'enfuir tellement loin que, même avec le sceau, le valet ne le retrouvera pas. Les joues rouges de colère, Ciel s'enfonça dans la nuit, sans même réfléchir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois loin du château qu'il se demanda pourquoi il s'était comporté en gamin borné. Et la réponse lui faisait d'autant plus peur.

_« Vous m'appartenez, tout comme je vous appartiens. Maintenant, vous savez, et vous ne pouvez plus reculer. »_

Pour l'une des rares moments de sa vie, Ciel voulut « reculer ». Il voulait se voiler la face, ne plus repenser à cette affaire sournoise, faire comme si de rien n'était. Malheureusement pour lui, ses hormones, eux, ne voulaient pas forcément faire marche arrière…

Non… Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, quand même.

Si ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, carnage terminé. X_x

Merci à vos nombreuses reviews, si vous savez à quel point cela me touche !! =) Je vais y répondre sans plus tarder :

**Anthales : **Ah, si la Paresse est ton péché préféré, je suis rassurée de ne pas t'avoir déçu =3 Oui, Ciel a bien mérité un petit instant de repos ! Il bosse tout le temps, toujours dans son bureau à signer des paperasses, sans compter qu'il doit toujours avoir en tête soit sa "vengeance", soit son trépas prochain dans l'estomac de son propre valet. Dur, dur, d'être un Phantomhive. XD Non mais c'est vrai, on le voit toujours travailler, mais il reste humain ! Il a bien le droit à une pause, de temps en temps. Déjà que tenir tête à un démon... X.X

Eh bien, pour la Luxure, contente d'avoir pu t'étonner ! =D Je craignais d'avoir été complètement naze sur ce coup, mais apparemment c'est passé sans encombre. x) Je suis entièrement pour la suggestion, les sous-entendus ! =O Si j'avais lâché tout d'un coup, avec des mots bien crus et bien concentrés, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir admirer le résultat sans tout supprimer. XD Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre-là, la Jalousie, ne t'as pas trop déçu =X

**An author alone in the dark : **Merci à toi pour la review ! J'avoue, Kuroshitsuji est un superbe manga, tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! *.* Roh, contente de voir que tu adores ce que je fais ! Bah voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'a plu tout autant x)

**Yuiko : **Vous vous êtes arrangés pour me booster dans ma bonne humeur, c'est ça ? XD C'est très gentil à toi de me dire cela, je suis très touchée =D Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue ! Je ne lâcherai pas, jusqu'au bout ! x3 Et oui, vive Kuroshitsuji !!! *O*

**Midna-sama : **Faut bien remplir le fandom, petit à petit... Et puis c'est rare que j'aime autant un manga, alors j'en profite =3 Heureuse de voir que mes écrits te plaisent, en tout cas ! xP Il reste trois OS après celui-là, la fin est proche, mais n'est pas encore là =D

**Azerty : **La Luxure est l'un de mes OS préférés, du fait que ce n'est pas très explicite mais qu'en même temps, il y a cet échange entre Sebastian et Ciel. =3 Comme pour cet OS-ci, il y a un jeu entre les deux protagonistes. Qui craquera le premier ? x3 Sauf que bon, pour la subtilité dans celui-là, c'est un peu loupé... XD Il est vrai qu'une fanfiction à part entière sur ce fandom, cela ne doit pas être facile. J'ai remarqué que j'ai plus de mal à créer une situation bien concrète entre Sebastian et Ciel... En fait, c'est toujours une sorte de routine que je décris. Je n'ose pas "briser" la monotonie installée entre eux. =3 Oh, moi aussi j'aime ce pairing, à un point... *.* Tout le plaisir est pour moi, crois-moi x)

Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Cela me motive à poster un nouvel OS chaque jour, et la fin s'approche inexorablement... Enfin, j'en suis plutôt contente ! Bientôt ma première fic de finie ? XD

Allez, à très bientôt tout le monde !


	5. Gourmandise

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel (shonen-ai)

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso et à Square Enix ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter x)

**WARNING ! : **Spoilers sur tout l'anime Kuroshitsuji et **shonen-ai** entre **Ciel Phantomhive **et **Sebastian Michaelis **!

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le péché de la Gourmandise ! Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon PC ces derniers temps X.X Enfin, le principal est que j'ai du temps pour poster ce chapitre-ci, mais ne vous attendez pas à voir le prochain paraître avant mercredi prochain =S

Un péché que j'ai pas mal aimé, même si j'ai quand même un peu de mal à voir Sebastian agir sans la demande de son maître... Enfin, vous verrez bien =3

Déjà plus d'"action", ça doit être l'un de mes OS les plus... actifs xD Encore une fois, je vous laisse découvrir ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Sebastian. J'ai envie de quelque chose de sucré. »

Les demandes du jeune maître n'étaient jamais très exigeantes. Il aimait toutes les pâtisseries, qu'elles soient douces, mielleuses, simplement sucrées, aromatisées ou parfumées. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Surtout pour un valet comme Sebastian.

Pourtant, il paraîtrait que le jeune maître était très difficile niveau qualité. En réalité, il était aussi impitoyable envers ses adversaires qu'envers le goût de la pâtisserie. S'il jugeait l'une d'elle de trop mauvaise qualité, il serait capable de la jeter par terre, furieux. Enfin, on l'avait toujours affirmé dans le château des Phantomhive, mais étant donné que le ragot venait de Bard, il laissait Sebastian sceptique.

Après tout, que pouvait savoir ce cuisinier incompétent, qui passait la moitié de son temps à faire exploser – au sens littéral du terme – tous les plats qu'il entreprenait de faire ?

Le jeune maître n'avait jamais refusé un plat de Sebastian. Et encore moins un gâteau. Le majordome n'était pas spécialisé dans les pâtisseries et autres douceurs, mais étant donné qu'il savait parfaitement le goût prononcé de son maître pour ce genre de mets – et de qualité s'il vous plaît ! -, il s'appliquait d'autant plus à les confectionner. Ce n'était pas pour exprimer une gratitude ou une affection quelconque – le démon savait-il au moins ce que cela signifiait ? – mais plutôt par devoir. Après tout, où va le monde si un valet de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait pas simplement faire de bons gâteaux…

Oui, juste pour le sens esthétique, Sebastian confectionnerait avec application de bonnes pâtisseries. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour l'amour de son maître. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons affaire à un démon, les amis.

Le jeune maître était gourmand, cela allait de soi. Il était également fin gourmet, n'aimant que ce qui était le meilleur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gourmand qu'il mangeait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, voyons ! Il fallait que le plat fût de la première qualité, et d'une finesse sans limite. Il était difficile de dégoter de plats si exigeants, tous les jours, à tous les repas, rien que pour satisfaire le maître. Heureusement que Sebastian était là.

Le valet souriait parfois, lorsqu'il apercevait l'ébahissement – et la gourmandise – des autres serviteurs, au moment où il soulevait la fine cloche d'argent, dévoilant d'un geste élégant l'un de ses mets délicats et raffinés. Meilin poussait toujours un « Ooooh » de ravissement, Finny bavait presque sur le beau tapis et Bard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration, après avoir malencontreusement fait tomber sa cigarette au sol.

Le visage de Ciel restait pourtant toujours inexpressif, avec cet air blasé que Sebastian connaissait bien désormais. Il entamait le plat sans se presser, à la manière noble, sans rien démontrer de particulier et n'ajoutait rien au sujet du goût des mets, comme s'il était tout à fait normal pour lui de manger si bien.

Les autres serviteurs auraient accepté avec plaisir et fierté la réaction du jeune maître, sachant parfaitement qu'il était ainsi de nature. Cependant, Sebastian ne faisait pas partie des « autres ».

Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à tout prix les compliments, bien sûr. Le jeune comte Phantomhive avait beau le masquer, il était un démon et il voyait parfaitement que les plats qu'il préparait ravissaient particulièrement les papilles gustatives du jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait pas le duper sur ce point. Ses yeux rouges voyaient tout.

Non, ce n'était décidément pas cela qui tracassait le plus Sebastian. En fait, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il se demandait quel goût pouvait avoir l'enveloppe.

Il voulait l'âme de son maître, oui, il la voulait de tout son cœur. Son odeur, sa forme, son aura, tout en elle l'attirait irrémédiablement et cette innocence brisée, ce mélange parfait entre le goût acide de l'amertume, le goût salé de la tristesse et le goût pimenté de la haine avec cette petite touche d'humanité... Tout dans cette âme lui faisait tourner la tête.

Sebastian s'était toujours jugé curieux parmi les démons. Il voulait découvrir de nouvelles choses, des petits détails qui pourraient changer sa perception du monde des humains… Et là, rien à y faire : Il voulait goûter l'enveloppe.

« Aujourd'hui, jeune maître, vous pourrez savourer une délicieuse part de tarte à la poire, enrobée d'une fine couche de chocolat noir et légèrement rehaussée d'une pointe de cannelle. »

Pendant que le jeune maître se délectait sans le montrer de la tarte à la poire, Sebastian en profita pour l'observer. S'il voulait vraiment goûter l'enveloppe, il devait tout d'abord trouver l'endroit à goûter en premier. L'odeur de la peau tendre de l'humain l'attirait irrémédiablement mais il ne bougea pas de sa place. Ses yeux rouges pétillaient certainement d'un désir contenu…

« Sebastian… ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ce fut le signal qu'il attendait.

Il se rapprocha de l'humain, sans se presser, mais ayant aperçut la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard perçant du maître, il décida de ne pas lui laisser le temps de riposter. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait plaqué avec élégance contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sentant sur son visage la respiration saccadée du jeune garçon. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais le démon s'en fichait complètement. Il savourait l'odeur si proche de sa petite peau d'enfant, si sucrée, et son sourire s'élargit à la vue de l'œil écarquillé à la fois d'étonnement et de crainte de l'humain.

« Jeune maître, vous avez du chocolat… Là. »

Accompagnant ses mots, Sebastian lécha avec soin la petite joue de son maître, où une tache de chocolat avait trouvé refuge. Puis, comme satisfait du goût qu'avait la peau sensible, il se pencha davantage – provoquant, par la même occasion, un rougissement imperceptible sur le visage de Ciel – et comme un chat, il lapa les lèvres étonnamment douces et légèrement rougies de l'enfant, qui ne fit pas un seul geste pour s'esquiver, certainement trop troublé par la rapidité des évènements pour réagir. Une fois qu'il avait goûté à ces lèvres, il voulait plus encore mais, ne garantissant plus de la sécurité de son maître s'il allait plus loin, il se retira de lui tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait saisit.

Le jeune maître ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de l'attitude choquante de son valet et fixait devant lui sans réellement voir, comme s'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Sans doute s'énerverait-il lorsqu'il comprendrait tout, et Sebastian décida de s'éclipser sur ces faits. Ils pouvaient bien régler ce problème de « discipline » plus tard…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le goût sucré et délicat de la bouche de son maître, Sebastian se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire pleinement.

Voilà qu'après avoir désiré si ardemment l'âme, il voulait goûter Ciel Phantomhive tout entier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purée, si je m'attendais à un tel "succès" avec la Jalousie, je n'en aurais pas fait tout un plat ! XD

Déjà, merci à **Anthales**, **Yuiko**, **An author alone in the dark**, **Midna-sama**, **Moko-Hime**, **vanina chan**, **Azerty** et **Jo** pour vos reviews, vous m'avez vraiment touché - comme toujours *O* Je vais y répondre ci-dessous, un par un x)

**Anthales :** C'est drôle, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet avec cette chute, mais j'en suis agréablement surprise. =3 Je considère Ciel assez mature pour se rendre compte lui-même qu'il est jaloux... Même s'il est peut-être un peu tard pour lui xD

**Yuiko :** Un Ciel jaloux, c'est super mimi je trouve ! *.* Et puis Sebastian, méchant, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un démon ! Mais c'est vrai, faut pas tromper Ciel è.é Démoniaque, je veux bien, mais pas de cette manière ! U.U

**An author alone in the dark :** Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir de voir vos commentaires si agréables !! *o* C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux, puis c'est franchement un couple ambigü à mon goût. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, comment ne pas faire de fan-service avec **eux** ?! XD

**Midna-sama :** Oh, merci, c'est gentil ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que la fic arrive à sa fin que je vais arrêter dans ce fandom ! =D J'ai déjà d'autres idées en tête pour Kuroshitsuji... Enfin, à approfondir, bien évidemment ! J'avais peur de vos appréciations, mais vous êtes si tolérants ! Je suis vraiment émue n.n

**Moko-Hime :** Eh oui, tu vois, j'ai de gros problèmes, surtout avec la longueur des textes X.X J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont trop courts pour être des OS, mais trop longs pour être des drabbles... ToT Enfin, merci beaucoup, c'est gentil =3 Tiens, tu aimes lorsque les gens sont jaloux ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue ! =D Ciel n'est pas trop OOC ? x)

**vanina chan :** Le thème n'est pas très original, beaucoup de gens écrivent sur les péchés capitaux dans d'autres fandoms, mais j'en profite pour le caser sur Ciel et Sebastian avant qu'on me pique la place ! XD En fait, en créant cette fiction, j'ai surtout pensé au jeune Ciel qui ne pouvait que pécher. Après tout, son lien avec Sebastian n'est-il pas déjà un péché en soi ? =O Enfin, je ne sais pas si Sebastian peut pécher, mais je sais qu'il peut pousser son maître à pécher ce qui est tout aussi intéressant à mon avis =D

**Azerty :** Génial ? Whoa, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir des réactions comme la tienne *.* C'est vrai que je vois très bien Sebastian commettre ce genre de... choses, et Ciel se faire arnaquer sur toute la ligne xD Erf, quant à ta question sur les péchés capitaux, je dois t'avouer qu'au départ je comptais suivre les originaux mais bon, déjà que j'ai dû changer l'Avarice pour l'Avidité, ayant une soudaine inspiration dessus, j'ai créé ma propre liste x) Et puis pour la Jalousie, je dois t'avouer qu'en réalité, avant même que tu m'en fasse part, je n'avais pas remarqué l'erreur x'D Je sais, je suis douée, pardonnez-moi =X Enfin, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, cela me va droit au coeur *O*

**Jo :** C'est vrai que c'est chou ? C'est gentil de ta part ! Merci ! Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que l'acte de Sebastian était chou, lui, mais euh... On n'a rien vu, d'accord ? *sifflote*

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, si je savais que c'était si actif sur ce fandom presque vide, je serai venue plus tôt ! XD

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS sur la Gourmandise en tout cas ! =D

A très bientôt tout le monde x)


	6. Avarice

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel, en quelque sorte…

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso et à Square Enix, heureusement pour eux.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais ce que vous pensez. Oh oui, je le sais, et j'en suis honteuse. Très honteuse. Combien de mois se sont-ils écoulés depuis ma réapparition sur ce site ? Beaucoup trop au goût de tous, à mon plus grand regret. Vous pouvez me punir si vous voulez. Vous pouvez m'engueuler, n'hésitez pas, de toute façon je ne mérite que ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour exprimer ma honte…

Ne faisons pas plus compliqué : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan pendant tant de temps. TwT Ce n'est absolument pas responsable, j'en suis consciente, et j'en suis extrêmement navrée. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ? ;.;

Evitez quand même de me tuer tout de suite, ce serait dommage, je regretterais de ne pas avoir pu terminer mon dernier OS qui est actuellement en cours de rédaction… Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles pour ce chapitre-ci, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Je vous promets que le tout dernier sera plus long, plus « intéressant » peut-être aussi (tout dépend du point de vue) et je peux vous garantir que je me casse les dents dessus, actuellement ! ;)

Bref, cela ne m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter à toutes et à tous une très bonne Saint Valentin - en retard !

* * *

Le jeune maître était beau.

Bien entendu, se disait Sebastian, la beauté était physique. Et le physique du maître tournait largement à son avantage. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses cheveux lisses et soyeux qui retombaient en mèches gracieuses sur son visage poupin, le bandeau noir qui, au lieu de gâcher le tableau, faisait durement contraste avec son œil gauche, cet œil d'enfant, orbe bleu roi emplie de détermination et légèrement ternie par le passage de souvenirs difficiles, les joues pâles et rehaussées, rougies comme toutes les joues d'enfants, le petit nez droit et fin, plissée sous l'agacement et les lèvres fines, avec cette teinte rosée, ces lèvres de poupée qui ne souriaient plus… Tout en le jeune maître était indéniablement beau.

Sebastian aussi était beau, mais ce n'était pas comparable. Il était beau parce qu'il voulait être beau ; Il avait choisi la beauté pour son rôle de valet. Et puis, il était un démon. Il pouvait être beau quand il le souhaitait. Les humains, eux, ne pouvaient pas choisir leur visage à la naissance.

Sur ce point, on pouvait dire que Ciel Phantomhive avait été chanceux. Il n'y avait pas que son physique qui était beau. Et ce n'était certainement pas Sebastian qui allait contredire cette affirmation. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il suivait l'enfant ?

L'âme du jeune maître était belle. Rares étaient les humains qui possédaient une si belle âme. De plus, celle de Ciel n'était pas seulement belle de base, car une âme pouvait changer selon les sentiments et l'environnement où elle se trouvait et passait rapidement de « belle » à « dégoûtante ». Une âme se salissait vite lorsque l'humain qui la possédait se salissait à son tour, peu importe la manière – sexe, alcool, drogues – et Sebastian était pointilleux. Très pointilleux. Un démon normal aimait trouver des âmes aux belles résonnances et jouer avec jusqu'à ce qu'elles se salissent. Sauf qu'après, le goût ne valait vraiment plus grand chose… Alors Sebastian avait trouvé une autre solution.

Il aimait dévorer l'âme lorsque cette dernière était à l'apogée de sa beauté. Même s'il ne s'amusait pas autant, il pouvait savourer la texture fine et délicate, sans crainte de devoir la recracher sur le champ à cause d'une souillure. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait y avoir une âme parfaite, sans une once de saleté, mais tant que le goût était délectable…

L'âme de Ciel Phantomhive était non seulement belle, mais elle était également attirante. Désirable. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Sebastian n'avait pu en détourner le regard. Il avait été surpris de constater que, même si l'enfant avait été souillé, son âme était restée aussi exquise. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait déjà goûtée, mais il pouvait la _sentir_. Il n'y avait pas deux âmes comme celle-là dans le monde des humains.

Lorsque le jeune maître se mouvait et parlait, son âme se mouvait et parlait avec lui. Peu importait le sentiment que ressentait son propriétaire, que ce fût la peine, la colère, la satisfaction, la peur, l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive restait aussi belle – sinon plus – qu'au premier jour. Cela avait le don de fasciner le démon.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le but du jeune maître était également admirable. Sebastian n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais il aimait le côté déterminé de son maître. L'humain donnerait sa vie pour son but, qui n'était pourtant pas un but très glorieux… Et cette idée plaisait bien au majordome des Enfers. Un but souillé, pour un enfant souillé. Cela sonnait bien.

Le jeune maître était avare. Très avare. Mais pas de n'importe quoi, bien évidemment, et c'était ce qui le différenciait vraiment d'un quelconque humain.

Il était avare, avare de vengeance. Chaque jour, à chaque regard, Sebastian sentait qu'il attisait seul la haine enfouie au fond de lui-même, comme une flamme entretenue soigneusement pour ne jamais s'éteindre. Le jeune Phantomhive jugeait inutile tout ce qui n'était pas sa vengeance, et balayait d'un geste agacé tout ce qui pouvait souiller un humain. L'argent, l'alcool, les femmes ? A quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir, si cela ne l'aidait pas à atteindre son but ?

Les humains se salissaient lorsque la maturité venait… Et Ciel Phantomhive avait toujours été précoce. Mais ce qui faisait sa pureté autant que sa souillure était le fait qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que la vengeance. Son but lui suffisait pour survivre, surmonter les pires tourments, et à cette pensée le démon sentit sa faim s'éveiller. Comment une âme pouvait-elle sentir aussi bon ?

Si le jeune maître voulait à ce prix la vengeance, au point de confier son âme à un démon, Sebastian savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, lui.

Ce n'était même plus une question d'âme, à présent. Il voulait _tout_.

Patience… Il _aura_.

* * *

Voilà, terminé !

Oui, ce chapitre est assez subjectif, il faut dire que j'ai au départ confondu "avarice" et "avidité", alors ça s'est terminé sur un Ciel avare de vengeance et un Sebastian avide de son maître... Enfin, que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. x)

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et le péché concerné est la Colère - mon petit préféré, je dois bien vous l'avouer. J'espère pouvoir rattraper le niveau catastrophique de ce chapitre-ci avec le dernier... Courage ! (Oui, je cherche à me motiver toute seule U.U") Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle est qu'il ne sortira certainement pas d'ici une semaine, je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé et je pars en vacances samedi, ce qui n'arrange absolument pas les choses...

Bref, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez me punir dans vos commentaires. Mais évitez quand même la torture hein, c'est pas tout mais je... Bah pourquoi sortez-vous tous les fouets, les menottes, les cutters ?! O.O Nooon ! X.X


	7. Colère

Je passe le nom de l'auteur, genre ou le rating, vous avez compris je crois. :)

**Pairing : **Sebastian x Ciel. Attention, c'est un peu... plus poussé que dans les chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer : **Ciel, Sebastian et tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso et à Square Enix ! Mais "Mazoe" m'appartient... Je crois que je vais la vendre sur eBay, et encore, pas sûre qu'elle trouvera acheteur. Pas d'intéressé pour un sacrifice humain ? Non ? :D

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est une suite directe du chapitre Envie, et un peu aussi du chapitre Gourmandise. Il se déroule deux-trois jours après la mission pour la Reine qui a mené Ciel au bord de la crise de nerf... XD Bref, c'est une information qui a son poids ici même. Je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à rajouter... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il, Jeune Maître ? »

Ciel tenta d'ignorer dédaigneusement la question que venait de lui soumettre son majordome mais la tâche s'avérait difficile lorsque ce dernier vous fixait droit dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres de vous, et avec cette feinte candeur qui brillait dans ses pupilles sombres… Le maître des lieux, feignant l'indifférence, détourna le regard du visage de son domestique avant de se plonger dans les papiers qui jonchaient sur son bureau.

« Ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires, Sebastian. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Le jeune comte n'eut pas à lever les yeux pour savoir que son valet lui souriait d'un air interrogateur ; Il le _sentait_. Il tenta vainement de se concentrer sur son travail mais, avant même de pouvoir terminer sa première ligne de lecture, une main gantée lui enleva ses feuilles avant de les poser fermement sur un coin de la table et il se retrouva démuni, face à _ces_ yeux – tellement intenses qu'il était difficile de tenir tête, et d'un rouge si profond qu'ils scintillaient faiblement sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil.

« Mais Jeune Maître, votre bien-être fait partie de mes préoccupations. »

Le jeune comte haussa les sourcils, retenant difficilement un mouvement de recul alors que le visage de son majordome s'approchait davantage du sien – il n'allait quand même pas avouer sa _défaite_ face à lui, peu importait à quel point il était gêné par la proximité – avant de répondre, d'un ton calme et posé, alors que l'agacement lui montait déjà à la tête :

« Seulement une préoccupation ? »

Il n'aimait décidément pas le sourire qu'abordait à présent le démon. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question stupide et fade… Après tout, tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent était que l'homme aux airs si avenants le laisse enfin seul. Mais il était un Phantomhive ; il ne devait jamais rien regretter, il se l'était fait jurer. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Il pourrait tout simplement le congédier, dans le rôle du maître qu'il était. Mais il savait qu'après cela, il ne pourrait plus regarder le valet droit dans les yeux sous peine de se faire harceler de questions bien placées. Le pire serait que Sebastian appelle Elizabeth en lui disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour son maître… Et alors Ciel n'aurait plus une seule journée de tranquille étant donné que sa chère fiancée le collerait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, comme si sa présence à elle seule suffirait à le rendre de bonne humeur – alors qu'en réalité elle ne ferait que l'irriter davantage.

Rien que de penser à Lizzy lui donnait des maux de tête considérables et il se massa les tempes, peu soucieux du regard sanglant qui le dévisageait toujours.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis ; Je suis entièrement à vous, jusqu'à mon dernier cheveu. Je _vis_ pour vous, Jeune Maître. Votre confort est ma raison d'être. »

Plus que l'agacement, la colère était un bon mot pour décrire ce que ressentait Ciel à ce moment précis.

En réalité, ce terme lui convenait bien, quel que soit l'instant. Depuis le sombre anniversaire de ses dix ans, son monde de lumière et de petit bonheur avait basculé dans l'oubli… Il ne restait plus que la haine en son cœur. Et il voulait la garder en son sein, comme un vestige de sa vie détruite, puisqu'elle était désormais son seul refuge sûr et la seule émotion qu'il s'accordait encore.

Mais pour l'instant, toutes ces réflexions étaient sans importance.

Quelque part, il avait envie de s'emporter. De hurler sur Sebastian. De le gifler en le traitant de menteur… Parce qu'il n'était rien de plus que cela. Il _osait_ prétendre vivre pour lui, pour Ciel Phantomhive ? Fadaises ! Vivait-il tout simplement encore ? Il était un démon, bon sang ! Et il affirmait qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais !

Pourtant, plus Ciel y pensait, plus il se disait que Sebastian ne mentait pas – pas entièrement. Après tout, il avait dit s'être fait « baptisé » dans le contrat, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifiait que « Sebastian », le majordome fidèle et protecteur, serait né durant le funèbre jour de leur rencontre… Et cet homme-là vivait bien pour servir l'héritier des Phantomhive. Quant au diable, tapi au fond de chaque sourire aimable, il ne pouvait pas moins se soucier de l'enfant qui lui avait sans hésitation vendu son âme.

Le seul élément qui retenait encore Ciel de porter la main sur le majordome était une étrange considération qu'il lui portait. « Sebastian » mentait sans vraiment mentir… Il mentait comme un démon, et non comme un humain, jouant avec les mots, les déformant à loisir. Pour cela, rien que pour cela, le jeune comte acceptait de lui accorder grâce.

…C'était presque comme s'il ne pouvait simplement pas s'énerver contre Sebastian.

Cette pensée l'inquiétait beaucoup, même s'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. La colère était son bouclier face au monde, la haine son épée pour transpercer ce qui lui faisait défaut… Mais sans colère, il ne pouvait y avoir de haine, et il savait parfaitement qu'il devait user de ces deux éléments s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il restait humain, après tout. Sans émotion dit « négatif », il risquait de s'attacher d'une manière à une autre à son propre bourreau… Tch. Pitoyable. Le sentimentalisme était pour les faibles.

« Alors, Jeune Maître ? Pouvez-vous je vous prie me faire part de la raison de votre hargne soudaine ? »

Ciel ne chercha pas à dissimuler l'ennui qu'il ressentait sur le moment, préférant se concentrer afin de ne pas bondir à la gorge de ce satané démon. Ah, comme s'il ne savait pas ! Il faisait l'innocent, et le jeune comte ne supportait pas cela. En temps normal, s'il avait été d'humeur, il aurait parfaitement pu jouer à ce petit jeu et feindre l'incompréhension à son tour. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait des chances de se perdre dans son propre rôle, à cet instant présent, s'il tentait de mimer… Dans ces cas-là, il ne lui restait plus que l'ironie. Un sourire tout sauf tendre étira ses fines lèvres alors qu'il rendait à Sebastian un regard mordant.

« Une hargne ? Quelle hargne ? Voyons Sebastian, ne vois-tu donc pas à quel point je suis de bonne humeur ? »

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce, pesant lourdement sur les épaules de l'enfant humain, à tel point qu'il crut brièvement avoir remporté la partie ; mais lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire du démon s'étirer, il sut d'avance qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il ne capitula pourtant pas, restant droit et fier, alors même que les yeux moqueurs de son interlocuteur se teintaient de satisfaction.

Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à voir ce dernier lui tourner brusquement le dos.

« Eh bien, puisque le Jeune Maître ne semble pas requérir ma présence, je suppose que je peux me permettre un moment de détente. Comme par exemple, aller voir cette _douce _Mazoe. Après tout, cela fait bientôt trois jours qu'elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle doit quémander ma présence avec ardeur… »

L'enfant n'était pas encore assez sot pour manquer le lien entre le regard insistant de Sebastian, le prénom irlandais féminin et le délai de trois jours. Il tenta de conserver un semblant de calme, mais déjà les jointures de ses poings serrés blanchissaient et il sentait comme une bouffée de chaleur monter à ses joues, honteux de sa fuite précipitée lors d'une mission pour la Reine, et furieux des détails qui lui revenaient en tête – et le sourire moqueur de son propre valet, et les cris de plaisir de la pauvre souillon, et le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés en sa présence !

Il ne devait pas craquer, tonna-t-il dans sa tête. Seuls les imbéciles tombaient dans des pièges aussi flagrants que celui-ci. Que croyait le démon ? Qu'il allait le supplier de rester, comme une adolescente énamourée ? La rage faisait trembler ses mains, mais Sebastian ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il quittait déjà la pièce. Ah… Surtout, ne rien dire. Ne pas lâcher prise. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il allait remporter ce duel… !

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, immobile et tendu. Peut-être deux secondes, peut-être dix minutes. Il lui sembla même qu'une éternité s'écoulait entre ses mains alors qu'il bloquait tout son dans sa gorge… Le silence l'étouffait presque, à présent, en l'absence de toute autre vie en cette pièce.

Et si le démon était réellement allé trouver cette femme ?

« S…Sebastian ! »

Le nom était parti contre sa volonté, par réflexe, et l'instant d'après il s'était couvert la bouche des mains, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Il était pourtant trop tard, et l'interpellé ouvrit la porte en moins d'une seconde – ce qui prouvait clairement à Ciel qu'il n'était jamais vraiment parti, et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver sa méfiance. Le sourire du majordome semblait presque tendre, alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement devant l'humain, les yeux fermés, et l'enfant ne put s'empêcher dans un coin de sa tête d'admirer la perfection des gestes et la beauté des traits.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Jeune Maître ? »

Si le valet tout de noir vêtu semblait réellement étonné, Ciel voyait dans ses yeux rouges qu'il savait _tout_. L'idée d'être lu comme en un livre ouvert le mettait absolument hors de lui et l'impression désagréable d'avoir été manipulé depuis le début lui démangeait les doigts… Une impulsion soudaine s'empara de lui et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, avant de se diriger vers l'objet de sa fureur. D'une poigne ferme, il saisit la cravate sombre de son domestique et tira dessus, sachant très bien que le démon ne suffoquerait pas, puis le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Le bleu ciel se heurta contre le rouge sang, se confrontant durement à lui pendant un long moment. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

Ciel retenait presque sa respiration, tentant de ne pas se défaire de sa quiétude.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, démon.

- Est-ce un ordre ? »

Aucune pensée cohérente ne put parvenir à l'esprit de l'enfant humain, alors qu'il trouva le moyen parfait de faire taire cette bouche trop bavarde.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie, Ciel Phantomhive ne se rendit pas même compte de l'aberration de la situation.

Il n'y avait rien de sensuel, ni même de passionnel dans le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. L'enfant se faisait violent, brutal malgré son inexpérience dans le sujet, appuyant agressivement sa bouche contre celle du démon et quémandant toujours plus, ne fermant pas les yeux pour autant. Il sentit Sebastian sourire contre ses lèvres avant d'emprisonner son corps frêle dans une embrasse farouche et de répondre avidement à ses assauts. Bientôt, sa bouche fut envahit par une langue pécheresse et il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper un peu plus fermement la veste de l'autre en signe de saisissement. Il ne céda pourtant pas et se battit férocement pour la dominance… Mais les capacités du démon en ce domaine eurent bientôt raison de lui et c'était pantelant qu'il s'écarta de lui.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, ne quittant pas un seul instant le tentateur du regard, et il se retrouva très vite de nouveau contre lui alors même qu'il venait de reprendre son souffle. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec toujours plus d'impétuosité, leurs souffles se heurtèrent encore une fois, et la langue du diable qui s'insinuait telle un serpent entre ses lèvres semblait brûler sa peau. Il sentait une flamme destructrice s'allumer en son bas-ventre, mais là où d'autres auraient repoussé le Mal avec ardeur, lui l'attirait au plus près de lui. Il encadra le visage albâtre de Sebastian avec ses doigts fins tandis que ce dernier appuyait délicatement derrière sa nuque de ses mains gantées de blanc, approfondissant davantage le baiser. L'enfant se sentait suffoquer, coincé entre le brasier qui consumait ses entrailles, et cette langue joueuse qui explorait sa bouche, et ces bras qui le confinaient avec tant de fougue, et ce terrible désir qui étincelait dans les yeux carmin…

Peut-être était-ce ce genre de produit illicite que vendait Lau, dans les ruelles sombres de Londres. Pourtant, même sans avoir jamais effleuré l'opium de sa vie, le jeune comte en connaissait les effets. Il se sentait déjà dépendant du contact physique avec Sebastian. Ce dernier était son poison, qu'il buvait volontairement, et il en demandait encore, et encore, et encore… Il ne voulait pas être le seul à s'intoxiquer.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé alors que le démon mordait délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, mais ne se laissa pas surplomber par ce moment de faiblesse et resserra sa poigne sur sa veste noire. Leurs corps se heurtaient par à-coups, avec force. Leurs yeux semblaient se défier mutuellement de se quitter un seul instant. Et même lorsque l'enfant sentit qu'il devait se dégager de l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour respirer, il ne put se contraindre à lâcher le premier.

Heureusement pour lui, Sebastian n'était pas aussi puéril que lui et brisa leur étreinte, permettant ainsi à l'humain de reprendre sa respiration. Un long silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils se dévisageaient toujours, provoquant l'un l'autre par le biais du regard de prendre la parole en premier… Peu à peu, le visage de Ciel se ferma, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux apparaissait sur les lèvres narquoises du démon.

« Puis-je savoir en quel honneur sont dédiés ces baisers, Jeune Maître ? »

Les mots étaient inutiles, fades et sans intérêt, puisque l'un comme l'autre n'en avait besoin pour communiquer réellement, mais l'enfant accepta de jouer le jeu puisque le non-humain le faisait bien, lui. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il se permit un véritable sourire. Non pas un sourire heureux, non ! Le jeune Phantomhive ne le retrouvera jamais puisqu'il avait péri en compagnie de ses parents dans les flammes avides… Mais ce sourire-ci n'en était pas moins réel. Un rictus empli d'amusement et de dérision. Ses émotions atteignaient eux-aussi son œil perçant, plus intenses, plus marquants que le bonheur. Alors, le frêle humain se mit à rire, faiblement - comme atteint d'une sorte de folie douce - avant de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de l'autre pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille sa réponse, et rien ne fut plus délectable pour lui que l'expression de pure saisissement qui s'afficha sur le visage du diable lui-même lorsqu'il lui déclara avec fermeté :

« Tu m'appartiens, Sebastian. Tu me l'as toi-même dis : tu _vis_ pour moi. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ce fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es à moi. Tout ce qui te compose est à moi, toujours et éternellement à moi, à _moi_ _seul_. »

Le sourire avait à présent déserté ses lèvres de poupée. Une sorte de colère froide brillait dans son œil sombre, tranchant de détermination et d'aigreur… Comme pour accentuer ses mots, il traça les contours des traits élégants du bout de ses doigts fins, avant de s'écarter rapidement du démon. Ce dernier ne resta d'ailleurs pas longtemps figé ; très vite, un sourire amusé effleura ses lèvres pâles, et l'humain sut qu'il avait piqué à vif son intérêt. C'était bien. Il ne comptait pas l'ennuyer de si tôt, après tout. Même s'il restait un faible, sale, pitoyable petit humain, il ne souhaitait pas décevoir trop souvent l'être surnaturel qui l'observait précautionneusement et suivait le moindre de ses gestes... Il laissa le majordome saisir ses doigts entre les siens, et ne bougea pas alors que ce dernier déposait un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Ses yeux rouges, ses pupilles _brûlantes_ pétillaient de passion, d'une sensualité non-contenue – et il se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien.

« N'avez-vous pas peur de pécher, Ciel Phantomhive ? »

La façon dont il prononça son nom le fit frissonner. Il n'était pas un serviteur du mal pour rien. L'enfant se sentait peu à peu sombrer dans les vices et n'en avait pourtant cure, attiré inexorablement par ce diable qui lui servait de majordome, s'enfonçant dans un bourbier toujours plus profond… Il se noyait de plus en plus dans ce regard hypnotisant, et n'arrivait pourtant pas à se séparer de lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il ne pouvait, ou s'il ne _voulait_ s'écarter de ce danger inéluctable.

« Je t'ai vendu mon âme, démon. Puisque je suis un impur aux yeux du monde, autant transgresser jusqu'au bout. »

Sa propre assurance le troublait presque. Il ne se rendait pas réellement compte de l'importance de ses propos. En réalité, il n'était pas même conscient de la route qu'il venait de prendre… Mais cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ? Il n'était pas – _plus_ – un petit enfant qui craignait de se perdre. Il était assez mature pour prendre toutes les responsabilités qu'engendraient ses actions. Et il n'avait plus peur de l'inconnu, lui qui avait connu et subi les horreurs de ce monde. Au contraire ; il ne souhaitait que quitter la répugnante civilisation humaine. Quoi de mieux qu'un démon pour cela ? Il n'attendait que le diable pour lui faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait l'Enfer, puisqu'il avait – et aurait pour toujours, _toujours _– un de ses habitants à ses côtés.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage fragile, digne de celui du chat de Cheshire, et il déposa ses doigts sous son menton, comme s'il réfléchissait à une question intéressante. Les yeux de son valet luisaient de plaisir. Cela le poussa à franchir toutes les limites qu'il s'était autrefois imposé, que ses parents bien-aimés lui avaient un jour prescrit, à lui, alors qu'il était encore un petit garçon innocent et un fervent croyant… Il n'avait maintenant plus à douter puisque les portes du Paradis lui étaient déjà inaccessibles et que _dieu_ l'avait abandonné avant même qu'il n'ait péché - abandonné du haut de l'autel glacial, brebis immaculée livrée au loup affamé.

« Penses-tu que le crime de l'homosexualité avec un démon m'apportera une torture éternelle dans l'au-delà, Sebastian ? »

Le démon rit, enjôleur et séduisant, et Ciel fronça les sourcils à son aspect si _humain_ en cet instant précis. Il demeura aussi impassible qu'une statue de pierre tandis que le majordome se penchait vers lui. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, celui-ci lui retira le bandeau de jais qui recouvrait son œil gauche, dévoilant à l'air libre le signe de leur _pacte_ gravé à même la pupille… Mais le semblant d'affection qui pétillait dans les yeux sombres de l'adulte ne trompait guère le comte. S'il ferma l'œil gauche, permettant à Sebastian de déposer amoureusement un baiser sur sa paupière pâle, sa prunelle océan – profonde, abyssale - resta inflexible et dure comme elle avait toujours été depuis tant d'années.

Et peu importait son faible sursaut, alors qu'il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Peu importait sa respiration hachée, alors que le chuchotement du diable parcourait sa peau. Peu importait ses lèvres si proches de lui, et ses mains sur sa taille, et ce regard lascif qui le dévorait. Car plus rien d'autre ne comptait mis à part les mots tentateurs, et il comprit brusquement pourquoi Eve avait succombé à la pomme tendue par l'envoûtant _serpent_.

« Vous n'en saurez rien si vous n'essayez pas. »

Mais Eve l'ingénue était aveuglément confiante, et terriblement ignorante, alors que Ciel Phantomhive s'emparait consciemment du fruit doré – du fruit _gâté_ – parce qu'il le désirait tout autant que le démon le désirait, _lui_, et parce qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. Un même sourire apparut alors sur les deux visages blafards, mime mutuelle de leurs émotions respectives et communes ; Et l'intérêt, l'entêtement, la férocité, la luxure, les flammes qui brûlaient dans leurs corps, qui consumaient leurs pensées, tout ne demandait qu'à grandir davantage, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne restait d'eux.

Le jeune comte repoussa son serviteur, non pas pour l'éloigner de lui mais au contraire pour le pousser à s'approcher davantage - pour pouvoir mieux sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien après avoir embrassé la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il retourna à son bureau avant de s'installer lentement sur la large table de bois verni, sans que les yeux sanglants du démon ne le quittent une seule seconde, et croisa avec langueur ses jambes laiteuses. Il se redressa du haut de sa petite silhouette, l'air si imposant et pourtant si fragile, avant qu'une expression de pure arrogance ne s'affiche sur son visage. Le fantôme d'un sourire joueur flottait encore sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déclara, droit et fier :

« Pousse-moi donc à le faire. »

Et l'enfant ne flancha nullement devant les yeux brusquement étincelants du diable, ni devant la soudaine pénombre de la pièce, puisqu'il avait cherché à atteindre ce moment précis ; puisqu'il n'avait pas à craindre le seul et unique être qui ne le trahirait jamais. De l'amusement noir brillait dans ses yeux vairons et il tendit ses petites mains vers son sauveur, son bourreau, comme un homme qui réclamait ce qui lui était dû, comme un homme à l'agonie. Très vite, il ne put penser à autre chose que ce corps qui se rapprochait, encore, encore, _encore_, et la voix séductrice de son majordome ne fit que le perdre d'avantage alors qu'il murmurait tout bas sa réponse finale :

« _Yes, my lord_. »

Sur son bureau même, nouvel autel prêt pour un sacrifice tout à fait différent, Ciel ne perdit pas le dernier vestige de son innocence. Au contraire : il força le démon – _son_ démon - à le lui prendre…

Plus rien ne pouvait lui importer désormais.

* * *

Eh voilà, enfin terminé ! J'espère que ce dernier OS vous a plu, j'ai pas mal travaillé le thème et d'ailleurs, l'enchainement me plait assez : la fureur de Ciel le rend aveugle mais au final, il ne se retrouve pas acculé puisqu'il décide lui-même de « pécher ». Je pense que c'est un point crucial de ce « couple », c'est qu'ils ne sont pas un chasseur et sa proie, mais principalement tout aussi démoniaque l'un que l'autre. De ce côté, je trouve que Ciel est un personnage très intéressant puisqu'il est tragique, mais pas larmoyant ; il reste un enfant parfois fragile, mais est aussi un homme mature doté d'un côté extrêmement manipulateur. Et s'il reste humain, il fait plus preuve de cruauté que de tolérance.

Trêve de bavardages, si je commence à parler de Ciel, je risque de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter ! XD

Bref, cette fanfiction est donc bouclée, mais je ne suis pas prête à vous abandonner tout de suite ! J'ai déjà un « long » OS en cours, toujours sur les mêmes personnages – et le même fandom, inutile de le préciser – donc serrez les genoux, ça risque d'être… folklorique ? (Comment ça, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en moi-même ? U.U')

Merci aux adorables reviewers qui m'ont témoigné de leur présence pour le chapitre précédent, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là ! ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
